Sleeping with Trust
by TalkingFish
Summary: "Hermione Granger, the best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, was sleeping soundlessly next to Draco Malfoy. The brunette Muggle-born had her bare, skinny arms wrapped around Draco's body. A happy, content smile was on her dry, pink lips. Another thing that shocked Severus was that Draco was smiling, too. Smiling. An actual smile." DM/HG. ONE-SHOT.


** Sleeping with Trust**

He never would've guessed it. Nobody would've. Not even a sneaky Slytherin. Or Voldemort, even. It was definitely a big surprise for Severus Snape and not much surprised him nowadays.

He faintly remembered the way they acted to each other in his class and in the corridors. They had responded like hated enemies would and shot cruel remarks at each other. But, Snape realized, his godson had never called Hermione Granger a Mudblood after his 5th year. Much less, utter the word to _any _Muggle-born.

Many of the students, including the 7th years, came back after Voldemort had fallen. Deceased. Dead.

Unfortunately, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were among those students. Snape had taken back up the job of being a Potions Professor due to the request of Headmistress McGonagall. Quite contrary, he was not at all pleased to be teaching them again.

After the war, Potter and Snape had gotten on better terms, but they still weren't exactly friendly. Not like Harry and Hagrid friendly. For example, if Harry saw the Professor outside of class, he wouldn't wave his arms yelling Snape's name to say a simple hello. Snape would've undoubtedly taken points off of Gryffindor if Harry did that.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. The 7th years–correction: _8th years_ (the ones who had missed out on their 7th year last year because of Voldemort), happily chattered out of Snape's class. Snape was more than happy to see them walk out. He only wished that the Gryffindors would walk _faster_. He wanted to go visit his godson, Draco Malfoy, who was injured and got _Crucio_'d several times by Bellatrix Lestrange for turning against Voldemort was in the hospital wing. He had just come back from St. Mungo's and was in a fragile state. Since Snape was his godfather, he got to decide whether Draco stayed at St. Mungos or not, and of course, he chose the latter. Hogwarts is the safest place to be at, once again.

Severus left right after all the students had walked out, not even bothering to lock the door. He figured his godson was more important. And he was, in a way.

The warm spring sun fell upon Snape's pitch black robes through the windows. Sweat began to start on the back of his neck, but he ignored it. Walking in to the Hospital Wing with confidence, he made an immediate beeline towards the bed that Draco occupied. Strangely, he noticed, that a mint-green curtain surrounded his bed. It stood out.

Before he take another two steps forward, a short, plump woman came running towards him. It was the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey.

"Severus!" said Madam Promfrey, standing right in front him, preventing him to walk. It would be rude to walk around her and Severus knew his manners.

"Poppy," said Snape. "My godson?"

"Only one visitor at a time for Mr. Malfoy," smiled Poppy as she looked toward Draco's bed at the corner of her eye.

"Someone's in there?"

"Yes. Gave me quite a shock, but yes, there is someone there."

"Whose inside?"

"A girl."

"Pansy Parkinson?"

"Not her."

"Then who is it?"

"Her–" started Madam Pomfrey, "No, no, it won't have the same effect. You have to see it in person..."

She smiled again as she looked at Draco's bed and gestured toward Snape, "Well, come on."

Severus raised an eyebrow, feeling quite unsure now, but being the prideful person he was, he followed along. He watched Madam Pomfrey open the curtains a little bit, just big enough for a person to step inside. "Don't make any noise!" she warned him. "Now go on."

Slowly, he raised one polished, black shoe to take a step and so on. Anyway, once he got inside, he was surprised. No, wait, surprised was not the word. _Shocked. Happy. Envy. _A mixture of warm emotions.

Hermione Granger, the best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, was sleeping soundlessly next to Draco Malfoy. The brunette Muggle-born had her bare, skinny arms wrapped around Draco's body. A happy, content smile was on her dry, pink lips. Another thing that shocked Severus was that Draco was smiling, too. _Smiling. _An actual smile. The boy had not smiled ever since he was a little boy. It was as if all the happiness had drained from him, as if he was a dementor; up until now. He winced when he saw the jagged word "Mudblood" carved on Granger's skin. It would be there forever since it was made with a simple Muggle knife by Bellatrix Lestrange in Malfoy Manor.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Came a voice from behind him. He turned around, seeing Madam Pomfrey gazing upon the couple with fondness in her eyes.

"How," he cleared his throat softly, "how long has she been there?"

"I would tell you if I knew," said Madam Pomfrey. "I found the two of them here when I decided to check on Mr. Malfoy in the morning. Miss Granger does look better now. I imagine she came sometime around dawn and did not get much sleep before that. The war had a stronger outcome than I expected."

"Yes, it has. A bad and...good outcome," said Snape. He looked at the sleeping couple, but soon, it was too much for him. Bright red hair and sparkling green eyes flashed before his dark brown eyes. Happy, young, carefree laughter rang in his ears. With one more short jealous look toward the sleeping couple, he turned around, pushing aside the curtain. "I really should be going now," he muttered as he stepped away. His black robes billowed behind him as he strode out of the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey had not noticed as she had been busy staring down at the couple. Her eyes were lost in some kind of daydream. "Oh...oh, right, yes, of course, good bye, Severus," she said, a bit too late.

Severus Snape was already walking out of the door and into his office. He sighed into his hands. Lily. A Muggle-born. A Gryffindor. He imagined how it would be like if Draco and Granger switched bodies with himself and Lily for just a day. For just a _moment._ Imagine if it was him and Lily _Evans _sleeping side by side, contently. Not sex, but just sleeping with trust in blissful happiness and ignorance of the world for just a moment.

* * *

I've always thought that Snape would've shipped and supported Dramione, aha.


End file.
